Come with me
by cheraichan
Summary: Just simply a Janus and Virginia story. Sweet and some what simple
1. Chapter 1

Come with me

By Cheraichan

a/n: I obviously do not own any of the characters or the story. That is obvious because if I was why would I write a fanfiction about a

couple if I could have created it that way in the first place?

* * *

Virginias' point of view (Kind of)

Virginia looked back to the man she was traveling with. Her mind swirled as her heart pounded. Looking him up and down with an

intense gaze. Her green eyes seeming to try to catch his gaze. As soon as it happened Virginia started to blush, not sure if she should look

away. Her mind was trying to process as to how the human Janus was in front of her once again. _'Fate'_ it told her silently. Her eyes

widened slightly as she felt a hand rest against her cheek. The fingers were left ungloved while the rest of the hand itself was, the rough

leather contrasted with the warmer and slightly softer touch of his fingers.

"J…Janus…"

* * *

Flash back

_Virginia looked around her. Her group had broken apart and that had left her all alone. She thought she could handle it, that _

_was until she ran into a rather persistent and strong monster. She was at her wits end and had thought she was done for until _

_she heard the monster roar in pain and fall to the earth dead. What shocked her even more was when the man crouched down in _

_front of her, bayonet in hand. _

"_Hey there princess. Long time no see." Was the slightly cocky remark that only belonged to Janus Cascade. She had blinked at _

_him for a few seconds before a blush appeared. Which only seemed to make Janus' smirk grow a little more._

"_Hey, how about you accompany me for awhile princess. After all, I DID save your life."_

* * *

Janus' point of view

Light brown to golden eyes looked into hers softly. He couldn't quite place as to why he still felt so strongly for her, but the blush that

was gracing her cheeks told him a story he wanted to understand. _'Just how much does she really care for me?'_ He wondered softly,

_'Enough to try to save your sorry ass.'_ His mind growled at him. His little jaunt with the dark side had proven fatal, yet here he was

given a second chance by this girl. Closing his eyes as he savored the feel of her face as he lightly caressed her cheek. His hand slid down

her throat to the base of her neck, underneath her braid. He was at peace until he felt something thump into his chest softly. His heart

sped up as his eyes snapped open; only to find that Virginia had just kind of let herself fall into him to form an odd embrace around her.

He shifted to make it a little fuller and a little more comfortable for her and himself. He tried to think of something to say. When something

did come he almost didn't want to say it, but he had to know WHY she just did what she did.

"What's wrong princess?" He used her 'nickname' or his self proclaimed nickname for her. He knew that she had another one, but she

would always be his princess.

"Nothing…I…just…w-wanted to…do th-this." She said with a small stutter. He had to chuckle at it. But it made him swell a little with an

odd warmth to know that she JUST wanted to form an embrace from a former enemy. He chided himself. _'She probably didn't really _

_see me as that…but, then what did she see me as?' _Another question that needed to be answered.

"What did you…see me as when." He almost stopped himself but she had moved her head up so that it rested along his collar bone.

Slightly nuzzling into his black shirt. Her breath making a warm presence be known to his body.

"When we were against each other?" His breathing was starting to get ragged as that warm sensation started to spread all through his

body. He basically waited on baited breath for her answer. He just looked ahead, watching the green scenery go by.

"I saw you as Janus Cascade. A man who had wanted me to travel with him. A man who seemed bad, yet wasn't. A man who was a

mystery to me. Someone I felt I needed to save. I was driven to do that by some force." He let it all seep in before he reacted.

* * *

a/n: Okay...I will write more...I mean I have written down more on paper but if you don't like the story then I won't continue writing it. I

mean why waste my time with a story no one wants to read? I have thought about maybe even updating some of my other stories while I

am at it. To those who have read my other stories...I hope this is as good as the others...hopefully even better. It would be nice if I

could get some real feed back on what people think of this story and if you guys want to hear anymore of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Come with me

By: Cheraichan

a/n: Thank you to the three of you that reviewed! I will continue the story now. I was glad to find that I wasn't being weird by liking the

pairing of Janus and Virginia. For awhile there I thought I was sick some how. But, you taught me differently. Well on with the story then.

* * *

Virginias' point of view

She didn't add in the fact she thought he was gorgeous or that her feelings that she tried to hide were getting the better of her. They were

the biggest thing that she needed to add in yet didn't know how.

"I also loved that man…somewhere in my heart. I just didn't want to believe it at first." She could feel the stillness of Janus. The fact that

his arms were still around her gave her a small feeling of being okay. There was another thing that nagged at the back of her mind.

"Janus…why did you help us with Asgard? I know the whole going against them part…" She gulped as she found it harder to talk.

Bringing her arms around and wrapping them around his chest she listened to him breath. The gentle in and out, in and out. She also heard

his heart thumping.

* * *

Janus' point of view

He really didn't know why he had done what he did at the moment but for one fact. _'I love you'_ he thought silently.

"I did it because I felt like it. I didn't like the guy that much anyway…and I…love…" he couldn't finish what he wanted to say so he

showed it. He gently moved one of his hands and brought her face up. Tracing it gently before he placed his lips gently on top of hers in a

small kiss. That was before he felt her kiss him back. It surprised the hell out of him at first. He felt a tug on his red jacket. He broke the

kiss to see what it was, to find it was Virginia gripping it tightly. Not knowing what he really wanted to do he just sat there. Janus was

even more surprised when he felt her gloved hand slide up his chest to his face, the other one still held his jacket firmly. He moved his legs

a little when she started to in a way to straddle him. The deep train seats making this possible. Yet there was no other reaction she could

have been aiming for because she relaxed into a small curl on his lap, her hand leaving his face and clutching at his black shirt.

"let's go somewhere you want to go to." He heard her whisper quietly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this one was so short. It was all that I had written down so far. It will take me a couple of days to be able to get

another part written out that might satisfy the length you would want. Thank you again to those that have read and reviewed my story so

far. I hope this is up to your expectations as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Come with Me

By cheraichan.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I was moving and was not able to write more down until now…which is in one of my English classes, Essay Writing. At 8:25 a.m. oh well, I had to wake up at some point of the day did I not? Oh yeah, and I don't own the characters or the story…I wish I did…but you know the weird saying that if wishes were horses then a begger would not have to walk around or something like that.

* * *

V-POV

She felt so tired and he had looked, comfortable for some odd reason. 'Safe' her mind told her. She felt safe in his embrace. Why did she feel safe in his embrace never crossed her mind as she felt his hold on her become more gentle and even more soothing.

"Sleep well princess." His voice a soft caress to her ears. A deep sigh was the only reply that she could make as she snuggled into his chest. Finding naturally cozy. As if it was made for her. 'Like a soul mate.' Her tired mind told her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

J-POV

He just sat there as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. A warm sensation spread through his entire body. He couldn't ever remember ever feeling this complete before. He knew where he wanted to go, but he would also need to take a horse to his destination. His mind was made up though. He would go to his home town, Little Twister. A sigh escaped him as he laid his head back in thought. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to sleep lightly.

**

* * *

****Part two**

J-POV

He was just a few miles away from the train station when he felt her start to stir. He had hoped she would stay asleep for the whole trip, but she didn't seem to agree with that. He leaned down so that his head rested on her shoulder as his black horse continued upon its path. Closing his eyes as he heard her question to where she was.

"With me princess. Going to my small paradise. Well, so to speak." Was what he whispered to her as he straightened once again in the saddle. He felt her straighten up and look around, he had to suppress a chuckle as that.

He could see the town up ahead of them. _Home sweet home._ He thought as he nudged the horse into a gallop. The crevice that he would have to jump was coming ever so closer and he steadied himself and Virginia so that they would be able to make it safely over the precarious jump.

* * *

Authors added notes: Oh and if you want to read more please do review...I would like to hear peoples comments on this piece of work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Come with Me

By cheraichan

A/N: I know it has been awhile but I really haven't had the time to be able to update recently. And I don't own these characters or story line…I wish I did though.

* * *

J-POV

They came ever closer to the town and his nervousness started to climb. Would they be okay here? He truly did not know. Yet, he knew that this felt right to him for some odd reason, it truly did feel good and perfect to him.

"We are almost there Princess." He murmured to her as the horse started to slow down. The horse walked right into the town with them on it. Janus looked around for his home when he spied it.

"Right over there" He pointed to one of the boarded up houses. It was a medium sized home. Yet, no one had been in it for a few years now. He could only hope it wasn't a big mess. That was all he needed, to have to clean up a messy home with the one he loved to watch him struggle with that.

With a sigh he continued on and as they came up to the house he slipped off the horse smoothly and then put his arms around Virginia's waist and lifted her off of the horses back and set her down on her feet. Tethering the horse to a post in front of the house he went up the porch with his hand encompassing hers. He only let go to take the boards off and with a stutter of the heart beat he took them off and opened the door. To his surprise it was rather clean in there for how long it had been just sitting there unattended.

"Wow, Janus…I didn't know homes would stay so clean with no one watching over them." Virginia said with a slight lilt to her voice to let him know that she was joking. It made his heart soar that she was that comfortable with him. He wasn't sure as to why someone like her would ever want to spend time with him but it made him happy that she was willing to give up everything she knew to be with him. 'Well, not everything. She knows you doesn't she?' His mind asked him as he looked at her with a certain amount of longing.

* * *

A/N: sorry about it being so short. Hope you will read and review. I will try to have the next one up soon. I have more time this trimester of school so I should be able to get a lot of writing done while in class. 


End file.
